The Nightmare Child
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: The Time war was fought and Gallifray was lost. The Daleks survived the hell of the war along with the Doctor... but what else possibly could have survived hell? What monstrous being could live through that? What would life be like now he found himself Stuck on a back water world which was no better than his home. But could he possibly be brought from the darkness of war and saved?


Chapter 1

The golden sky was tainted red with the on slaughtering night. _**"EXTERMINATE."**_: The single sound that roared out across the bloody evening which brought more fear to people, more terrifying than even the smashing and explosions which burned from the heavens above our city.

And yet here the boy still was clinging onto the bars of his cell with fists closed tightly around the cold bars, so much so that his knuckles were white from the tight grip. They all get to fight while the man he saw as his father is as good as dead while he incarcerated here just for being treated like the man's son. It's bad enough that he now lived with the knowledge of knowing that he was the would-be son of a coward, who had ran from the battlefield at the first sign of conflict and abandoned him to his fate.

Oh how he now detested him.

For a child so young who hadn't even regenerated yet he seemed to find himself feeling old. He had been trained and shaped by the darkest of creatures which now were destroying his place of birth. _**"Seek, Locate, ANNIHALATE!"**_ the grating sound of the blood soaked metallic voice soon filled the corridor; the sound which had raised him from the earliest of his memories. His dark purple eyes moved to the flashing light dome of the one creature that was feared on Galifrey… feared even above him.

He knew not who his father was.

He just knew his title.

The Nightmare Child.

He had chosen this name soon after the last couple of his people had taken him in had been killed after bringing him off the streets and away from those from the high council who would seek him out as their own weapon. Those thoughts made him sink back onto the corner of the cold room as he clutched my bare skin. They did not even give him the most basics of rights. They made his prison cell so cold that he would become numb and sedated but not so much so that it would hurt him or cause him to regenerate. He would huddle close so that he could leech as much warmth from his own skin as he could but it always came to no avail.

He was no older than ten and yet he of could easily of broken out of here long ago.

He wouldn't even have to think about it to make it happen.

It would have been as simple as breathing.

He was the most powerful child of Gallifrey and everyone knew it… he was the most powerful, not the most dangerous. That title fell to the man who claimed to be a healer… but he was no healer as much as this child was no danger.

He was the child who brought terror to people in darkest of the night.

The sounds of the Dalek's movements were coming closer and he saw a line of three of them; the mechanical soldiers who he could play with.

_This would be fun._ He thought as he felt the shadows around him becoming even colder.

The one at the front came to a sudden halt as its head piece whirled around frantically looking for him. It was fun to watch how the others crashed into each other at the surprise of this sudden halt he mused in his head. _**"ALERT, ALERT. WARNING. SENSORS REGISTER ENEMY."**_

"Spot on." His voice was so silken that for a second even the emotionless Dalek halted as its eye stalk focused onto him.

"_**IDENTIFY."**_ It eventually grated out to him.

"No." he said simply and closed his eyes completely relaxed with the situation.

"_**YOU WILL IDENTIFY!"**_ its voice slowly rose and his eyes shot open with rage at the disturbance of peace that was around him.

Those purple eyes which burned with the darkest power of the time vortex.

The Dalek flinched back crashing further into the others. _**"YOU WILL IDENTIFY NOW OR BE EXTERMINATED!"**_ It finally roared but now the boy was beginning to get annoyed at the very sound of the monster's voice.

"Leave or Die." The boy said.

It was of the blackest and strangest nature to hear those words from the mouth of someone so young but not only the words were surprising but the tone behind it that backed up the threat.

The Extermination cannon quaked in the sight of the boy as it took aim. _**"DALEKS DO NOT TAKE ORDERS! EXTERMINATE!"**_ The boy simply raised his hand not even looking at the creature as the beam froze in his palm and became a swirl of flames the same way his eyes were swirling like a vortex of unquenchable fire. "I warned you. His eyes rested on the Dalek furthest away from them as it exploded into the same shade of flames which resided in the boys palm while it let out a gurgling scream. ""I gave you a chance to leave." His eyes moved to the next one and the flames in his palm glowed brighter as the mechanical soldier fell the same way his comrade leaving only one snivelling waste of existence left in front of the boy which now backed away, pressed against the wall. _**"You are Time Lord. You will show mercy!"**_

"This will soon happen to one of your brethren in the future. Funny how time mirrors itself." The boy said quietly seeing the very scene set out before him.

"_**YOU ARE TIME LORD. IDENTIFY."**_

"I am The Nightmare Child." He whispered knowing full well the creature in the metal shell could hear him.

It worked.

If it was even possible, the Dalek pushed itself further against the wall like a helpless child caught in a fire. _**"Mercy."**_

The boy's gaze locked on it. "Say it again."

"_**Mercy."**_

The flames in his palm grew more intense as a circle burned around the metal monster. "One. Last. Time."

"_**MERCY!"**_ it's gurgling voice became a slow sound of screaming as the flames ate away at the metal torturing the creature in a way which shouldn't possibly be allowed and a signature only reserved for those who were themselves were the most vilest creatures from the pits of burning hell.

But he was nurtured by evil.

Evil was the most he could do.

"I am like the tide."

His gaze shot up

"I am like a dangerous volcano."

He watched the roof crack and fracture under his power. As he rose out building growing in size, till he himself was coated in flames and large as the city of Arcadia. "I can often be mistaken for dormant and docile. But I am really just being patient."

His roar was equal to that of the darkest sounds of hell and the infinite bellow of the time vortex.

The Dalek's saucers burned through the sky releasing volley and volley of blasts onto a fighting city while the Time Lords fought back with an equal destructive power until each side saw him and began to redirect their power as he heard their voices around him. _**"Exterminate him!"**_ a mans raspy voice filled his head as the largest ship flew directly to him.

Wrong move.

With an agape burning mouth his teeth sunk into the ship as though he was biting into a small piece of bread which sustained him each day he had been in that cell.

A scream brought him back to his attention as he saw a man standing from the edge of a small blue box with an outstretched arm as though he himself could have pulled the ship away from the boy's devastating power. "Doctor." His eyes widened as he turned back and saw the Dalek's release a new verge of anger onto the city as they watched their lord Davros die at his power. "Galifrey falls." The man glared at him. He saw not a child but a tainted boy who had spent to long being spoon fed by the shadows of night. "Good luck boy."

From the city a blinding light exploded around me as it felt like everything was coming to a stand still. "GALLIFRAY FALLS!" a woman screamed. "GALLIFRAY FALLS!" then pain became absolute in the boy as his world tore apart around him.

"Save me." his voice pleaded to the vortex inside him. "Save me."

The simple wish of a tormented boy.

So easy to answer to.

As the world in front of him became a burning blur he soon began to fall back as he returned to his body without the shell of flames but soon began to find he was still burning.

On the day that Gallifray fell, he fell too.

He fell, so far and for so long.

Falling through time; burning.

But alive!

* * *

**Author comment: _Hi everyone, this is the first time I have ever wrote a story like this and I look forward to writing more of it. Tell me what you think of the first chapter and my take on The Nightmare Child. I hope to hear off you and hear what you think. The next chapter will be up within 48 hours._**

**_Until then have a great day, or night... or what ever =)_**

**-GreenFlameTitan**


End file.
